


A Love This Pure

by IvyBlooms



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyBlooms/pseuds/IvyBlooms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The love between a human and demon is a delicate one. So many things could tear them apart. But this love is also pure and strong and it proves that it can overcome anything. IzayoiXInuNoTaisho</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

Warnings: None in this chapter ;)

Betaed by: Bleach-ed-Na-tsu

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izayoi watched fearfully as her father paced the length of the meeting hall. Her mother sat calmly and silently at the head of the room, watching with narrowed eyes as her husband did his best not to strike their daughter.

"How?" He murmured to himself for what seemed to be the hundredth time. "How could this have happened? To my daughter no less? My only daughter."

Izayoi said nothing. It had been an hour at least since her secret had been revealed, and her father had struck her across the face in anger. His wife had calmed him and he took to walking aimlessly through the meeting hall, not even glancing towards his child.

"Father…please. I love him, and he loves me. This is proof of that love."

Her father rounded on her, eyes blazing with fury. "How dare you! My own child, a little whore! What will the people say when word of this scandal spreads?"

His wife rose from her cushioned seat and stroked her hand gently down his arm. "Now calm down dear. This can easily be fixed and no one will ever have to know."

Izayoi began to fidget. She knew of the "solution" her mother was thinking of. It was murder, an abomination created by a shallow person. It was a beverage, a type of concoction sold only underground in the black market.

Izayoi watched her father's expression tighten. "It's awful that I'm even considering it but…what do you think will happen if the lady of the West were to discover this? She is rumored to have torn the tongue out of one of her servants for coughing in her presence. When she finds out that Izayoi was smitten with her husband, none of us will be spared her wrath."

Izayoi watched her mother nod in agreement. She turned to her daughter. "This is the only way Izayoi, my child. You have made this decision and now you must bare the consequences. Rid yourself of that bastard child and let us be done with this. I shall have the vile delivered by this evening. You'll need a few days rest afterwards and you may feel a bit sick but it is far better than the alternative."

Izayoi clasped her hands together in her lap and remained silent. She didn't know what would become of her if she were to argue. Her mother and father had always expected immediate and everlasting obedience in their daughter, and Izayoi had always willingly given it to them, always eager to please. But now…

"I will not take it mother."

"Excuse me." Izayoi watched fury flare in her mother's eyes. "You'll do as we deem fit. You've already proven that you cannot make your own choices, so we shall make them for you. You will do this Izayoi for you have no other option. This family and these lands will not be implicated because you became Inu no Taisho's whore!"

Izayoi winced at her mother's harsh words. She was no whore. Inu no Taisho was an honorable lord who ruled the western lands. True, he had a beautiful wife, but it was not uncommon for lords or even ladies to have lovers aside from their husbands or wives. Izayoi knew her father had several, and that her mother favored a particular servant boy whom often shared her bed. Izayoi didn't necessarily agree with such behavior but who was she to judge? She was pregnant with Inu no Taisho's illegitimate child.

"You'll take the vile Izayoi." Her father's steel hard voice broke through her inner thoughts. "The lady of the west will kill you. She'll rip that bastard child out of your belly and leave to bleed out slowly and die. I will not sit by and watch as my only daughter is murdered."

Izayoi smiled gently at her father. Deep down she knew he loved her and cared for her well being. But the child growing inside her was a living being. She could feel the tickles of a child moving inside her swelled belly, and she would lovingly run her fingers across her stomach each night before falling into a peaceful sleep.

"This child…it belongs to Inu no Taisho. What do you think he would say when he finds out that you killed it?"

Izayoi's mother stalked closer to her. "That demon could care less. Izayoi, this thing will not only be a bastard child but it will also be a hanyou. It will live a life of ridicule and despair."

Izayoi wrapped her arms protectively around the lump. "I will not get rid of it. This is mine and Inu no Taisho's child. I will do nothing before consulting with him first."

Izayoi's mother glared intensely at her daughter. "You are a fool girl. If the lady does not rip the child from your belly then certainly he will. Inu no Taisho is a good leader I'll admit, but he would never allow you to tarnish his good name with a scandal like this."

Izayoi shook her head. Inu no Taisho was far more than a good leader. He was gentle and caring, honorable, and loyal. He'd explained to her that his relationship with his wife had been arranged when they were pups and that they had never held any true affection for one another. His wife was a cold demon and held herself high and above others. She despised humans and hanyous alike and often went out of her way to dispose of them.

"Inu no Taisho isn't like that." Izayoi insisted. "He's a good man and will accept responsibility for this. He will accept the child, I know he will."

Her mother growled. "Fool! If you think he will be so accepting then go to him! I will arrange for a carriage to have you taken to the western castle. You can explain your situation to him and see if he will accept you and this bastard child into his home."

"Mother…what are you saying?" Izayoi asked, her lips quivering in fear.

"Darling…" her father approached his wife, but she shook him off.

"No! She will accept responsibility for this. If she will not take our offered help and do as we say then she is no longer a part of this family!" The woman stormed out of the room, Izayoi watched her go.

"Oh dear." Izayoi's father sighed. He ran his hand through his raven colored hair and dropped it at his side as if it weighed fifty pounds.

"Father…"

"Don't speak!" He bit back sharply. Izayoi cringed at the tone. "You are making a grave mistake my child. But I cannot shield you forever. You will have to learn to live with your decisions as I have lived with mine." He paused and Izayoi could see the pain in his eyes as he spoke. "I will arrange for a carriage and a group of men to escort you to the castle."

Izayoi didn't answer. She watched as her father left, most likely in search of her mother and to make preparations for her trip.

Gently, Izayoi ran her fingers over her stomach and felt as a soft kick made itself known. She smiled. She couldn't wait to show Inu no Taisho the little miracle they'd created.

XXXX

The lady of the west glared at her husband. She didn't know why the man was telling her this now. She had always known that their relationship was more for appearance and politics than anything else. At one time she was sure she was in love with the handsome and kind man known as Inu no Taisho. Her parents had revealed to her at a very young age that she was to one day marry the prince Inu no Taisho and produce an heir to his thrown. They had been forced upon each other as pups in the hopes that they would bond but as time went on the lady discovered that while there was much to be admired about the young lord, there was also much to be desired. Inu no Taisho was completely devoted to his people and to his work. He often put his wife second and would leave her to her own devices for weeks on end, before returning to their bed for a night of love making to compensate for his long absence. The lady didn't deny that Inu no Taisho was talented in bed, on the contraire; she thought he was the most talented and pleasurable of all the men she'd ever taken on. That was beside the point though.

"Why do you tell me this now?" She asked calmly.

Her husband stiffened. "Because you have a right to know my fair lady."

"Perhaps."

Inu no Taisho sighed and stroked her hand. "I know you must be furious my lady but please understand that this was not a planned event."

"Then tell me, what exactly was it?"

Again he tensed and the lady relished in his uncomfortable squirming. "Izayoi…she is a beautiful woman with a pure heart, unlike so many other humans now a days. I saw her for the first time when I was meeting with her father over a land dispute. She was sitting in the gardens observing the flowers. Her long raven hair flowed over her shoulders and spilled into her lap, it looked so smooth and shiny in that day's sunlight. Then there were her lips. Thin lips colored red. And then when she finally turned towards us, I saw her eyes. Sparkling brown eyes with the depth that most eyes lacked. She was lovely."

The lady frowned. While she wasn't exactly angry that her husband had sought out this human woman for pleasure, she didn't want to hear about how beautiful and lovely she was. The lady admitted that she was a very vain demoness. She kept a small hand mirror in her robes, always, and made sure to have her hair brushed out and be re-pinned at least three times a day so that it always looked fresh and neat. That was beside the point though. The lady highly doubted this human was as beautiful as her husband described. Humans were disgusting creatures with few, if any, good qualities.

"How do you know she is with child then? And how, my dear husband, do you know it is your child?" The lady asked with a scathing tone.

Inu no Taisho almost looked angry at his lady's tone. "Izayoi is not like that! I was the first person she'd ever shared a bed with!"

"That doesn't mean you were the last."

Inu no Taisho glared at his wife but said nothing. The lady smirked. Good. He had no right to be angry after what he'd done. The lady had taken on one or two lovers in the years she'd been married to her husband but she'd never bragged about them to anyone and it was kept a secret. The lady had an image to maintain, but she was not about to live in celibacy because her husband was selfish.

"I know the child is mine because I can sense it, my lady." Inu no Taisho finally said after a long silence. "Izayoi is on her way here."

The lady stroked the fur around her shoulders. "You think she wants money?"

"I suspect she wants more than money, my lady."

"What?"

"She wants me…as a husband. Or at least as support for her and the child."

The lady dug her claws into the fur. "Are you going to provide the support she is in search of?"

"Of course I will! The child is mine after all. I will not abandon Izayoi to raise the child on her own."

The lady slowly released her grip on her furs and glanced at her husband. "Have you told Sesshomaru yet?"

"No. It was your right, as my wife, to know first."

The lady couldn't help but give a dry chuckle at that. "Was your wife you mean?"

Inu no Taisho glanced down at his hands in shame. "We can remain married if you would like my lady. I'm not disowning you or forcing you to leave. This is as much your home as it is mine. I have no right to ask you to leave, if anything it is you who should be forcing me to leave."

The lady shook her head. "And you expect me to stay here and watch as my husband raises a hanyou child and fall madly in love with another? I think not. We will end our marriage and I shall leave this place."

"And go where my lady? Your parents have both moved on from this world."

"Yes, indeed they have. But they left behind their palace in the mountains. I shall reside there." She answered.

"My lady…"

The lady stood and began making her way out of the chamber. "You should inform Sesshomaru soon. He will need to know of this new arrangement and his new sibling that is on the way." The lady couldn't help but smirk at the last part. Sesshomaru shared her opinions on hanyou and humans. He would most certainly not be pleased.

"My son will be most angry with me, won't he?" The lord asked nervously.

The lady laughed. "Do you fear your own son's wrath, my husband?"

"Of course my sweet lady. He did inherit his mother's temper."

The lady again let out a gentle laugh and so did Inu no Taisho.

XXXX

Izayoi stared out the window of the carriage. The western palace was just now coming into view. She felt the child in her belly become particularly active as she and her escorts approached.

The palace was even grander than she had ever imagined. Izayoi had never really ventured far from her own empire, and hadn't seen much of modern architecture or of other cultures. This was a whole new experience for her and she was relishing in it. The palace was large, at least two stories and wide. It was surrounded by a white stone wall and one single gate at the front center. Upon the wall hung the flag with Inu no Taisho's family crest embroidered on it. Surrounding the wall were a plethora of small buildings and fields.

"We are almost there Lady Izayoi." one of her escorts called from outside the carriage.

Izayoi poked her head out and smiled. "Yes, I can see it. Isn't it grand?"

The guard who had spoken looked a tad shaken at the question, but nodded nonetheless. "Yes, my lady. It is grand indeed."

Izayoi pulled back into her carriage and smiled to herself. She was excited and she could feel the child in her belly flutter. She rubbed her hand soothingly over the bulge.

"Soon little one. Very soon you will meet your father. He is such a wonderful man. Kind, and gentle, and honorable too." Izayoi continued rubbing her bump and almost squealed in delight when finally the carriage came to halt and the door was opened.

"We have arrived my lady." a guard helped her out and led her to the four other men that stood guard outside the stone wall.

They weren't ordinary men though. They were taller than most humans and had well toned muscles that flexed beneath their armor. They had molten golden eyes and claws the seemed to grow sharper with every step Izayoi and her men made towards them.

"What business do you have here, humans." The largest of the demons spat.

Izayoi instinctively took a step back and shielded her belly with her arms.

"We have come to speak with Lord Inu no Taisho." Izayoi spoke boldly. She couldn't show her fear. Surely they would sense it and take advantage of that.

The demon soldiers were silent for a moment before bursting out into explosive laughter. "A little human like you wants to speak with the great Lord Inu no Taisho?" One gasped. "Oh, thank you little human for the laugh, but really, you must be on your way."

Izayoi felt her face flush. It was hard to be taken seriously as a pregnant young woman in such situations, but she was determined to make it known that she was very serious.

"I demand to see Inu no Taisho this minute! As you can see I'm with child and must sit down soon lest you want to see my ankles swell!"

The demon guards again let out a string of laughs. "Where is your husband human woman? It is quite gutsy of you to travel without him at your side. It is nearly unheard of in human culture from what I've learned."

Izayoi huffed at that. It was quite a rarity to find a woman brave enough to travel alone without a husband, brother or father at their side, but Izayoi had hoped to break that cycle when she would one day be married. She would not be tied down to her house and be treated as nothing more than a breeding mare like so many other women.

"I have no husband of which to speak of, and as you can see I am not alone. I have my royal guards with me. Now please inform your lord that Lady Izayoi is here. He will come, I assure you."

The demons looked a bit shocked when Izayoi said she had no husband, but they seemed even more shocked when she demanded they retrieve their lord.

"Look here woman, be gone from here. You, as a human, have no right to be at our lord's gate and you certainly have no right to order us around."

"Lady Izayoi, perhaps we should leave-"

"Absolutely not! I've come to speak to Inu no Taisho and I shall not leave until I have!" Izayoi snapped at one of her guards. She was not about to be brushed off by insolent servants as if she were nothing. "Inform you lord that I am here for I shall not be leaving until then. I will be waiting in my carriage, my feet are becoming sore." and with that Izayoi began making her way back to her carriage. She felt her stomach begin fluttering and it had nothing to do with the developing child inside. Never had she ever spoken to anyone like that before and she almost felt ashamed for doing so. Her mother had always taught her to respect her elders, and men in general. Her mother always warned her that a man wanted an obedient, but beautiful wife who could produce many heirs.

Izayoi understood that things were different in the demon culture. Woman, often times, were just as powerful and independent as men. They chose their own husbands and held themselves high, not bowing down to anyone simply because they happened to be a man. Izayoi always admired the female demons. They had what she never could have if she continued to live as a human woman. Freedom. Freedom and respect.

Izayoi didn't have to wait long before there was a knock on the carriage door. She poked her head out and one of her guards stood their fidgeting nervously. "Lord Inu no Taisho is ready to see you now my lady."

Izayoi was again helped from her carriage and led to the front gate where she saw her love, in all his beauty and glory. His white hair pulled into a long tail and his molten gold eyes staring gently down at her.

"My lady…welcome."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: So this is my first time posting anything to AO3. I'm still working out the kinks so if anything appears wonky, please ignore it. I'll try to figure this out as soon as I can ^_^  
P.S. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter :)


	2. Settling In

Chapter 2: Settling In

Warnings: Some coarse language but otherwise, none in this chapter! :)

Betaed by: Bleach-ed-Na-tsu

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lady of the west stared from her balcony as her husband went to greet the human woman that carried his hanyou child. The lady did have to commend the woman for her bravery when confronting the four grown and rather high classed demon soldiers at the front gate. She stood her ground, unlike so many other human women, and didn't allow them to intimidate her. The lady smirked when she demanded to see Inu no Taisho and stated that she would not be leaving until she was allowed that privilege. Little did the young woman know that the lord had already been on his way down to meet her.

When her husband appeared at the gate and chastised his guards for being rude to the woman, he greeted her with a smile and led her inside the home. The lady could smell the stench of human the moment she entered the gate. It wasn't entirely unpleasant though. She watched with slanted eyes as the woman followed Inu no Taisho like a lost puppy. The lady had to admit defeat. The human truly was beautiful. She maintained a natural beauty that didn't require any added materials to bring it out. The lady did notice that the woman was wearing a generous amount of crimson lip coloring though.

"How strange." the lady mused to herself.

"My lady, I've gathered the servants as you requested." one of the lady's many handmaidens piped from outside her chamber door.

The lady sighed and gracefully floated over to the door where her favorite handmaiden stood, waiting for orders. "Have my chambers packed by this evening. I wish to leave as soon as possible."

"Ah…everything my lady?"

"Yes, everything." the lady could tell that her handmaiden wanted to question her reasoning but the young demoness reigned in her curiosity, bowed, and began ushering in the other servants to get packing.

The lady glided out of the room and began wandering her personal chambers. The human smell was quickly beginning to leak into her chambers and the lady was not the least bit pleased. Instead of allowing the stench to seep into her robes and hair, the lady decided to leave the castle and explore the gardens instead in hopes that the fresh air would wash away the smell of betrayal that clung unpleasantly to her surroundings.

XXXX

Izayoi was ever thankful when the handsome lord brought her into his personal chambers and allowed her to finally sit and rest her sore feet. She gave a long sigh of relief and stared adoringly at the demon.

"Thank you my lord. The soles of my feet have been aching all day and my ankles have swollen to the size of watermelons. It is such a relief to sit down."

Inu no Taisho smiled gently at her and gave the top of her head a soft stroke. "Of course my lady. You deserve a nice rest. Would you like a pillow to prop up your feet? I've found that it helps to alleviate the soreness if you elevate them."

Izayoi knew it was unladylike to do such a thing, and that her mother would probably faint from the sight, but the aches in her feet were strong and she didn't care about being proper at the moment. "Yes, thank you my lord. I'd like that very much."

Inu no Taisho returned a few moments later with an extra cushion and helped to prop her feet up. It relieved much of the pain, and after a quick throb the pain almost completely dissipated.

"Is that better Lady Izayoi?"

She nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Inu no Taisho took his seat behind his desk and gazed softly at Izayoi. She loved it when he stared at her like that. It was as if he was looking into her very soul- her core- and gently stroking it with love. She felt a gentle nudge in her belly and she immediately brought her hand up, runing her fingers across the bulge. This did not escape Inu no Taisho's notice.

"I see the child is progressing well." He stated proudly.

Izayoi grinned. "Yes, it would appear so. He's become quite active these past two weeks or so. He's getting so strong, just like his papa."

"He?"

Izayoi nodded. "It's going to be a handsome baby boy."

Inu no Taisho smiled at the woman. "How do you know it's going to be a boy?What if it's a girl?"

Izayoi giggled. "It's mother's intuition. A mother just knows these things."

Inu no Taisho smiled as he recalled his wife saying something similar to that when she was pregnant with Sesshomaru. She had been certain the infant was going to be a beautiful little girl that she could dress up, and share gossip with. He remembered the utter look of disappointment when it was announced that the child was a boy. His wife soon got over it though, when she held him for the first time. Even his seemingly cold and distant wife could not resist the mothering instinct that overcame her when she held their son.

"What if the child is a girl though?" Inu no Taisho asked curiously.

Izayoi smiled the softest that Inu no Taisho had ever seen. "I would love it just the same. But make no mistake my love, the child is male."

Inu no Taisho stiffened at the endearment but didn't mention it. "Well, I'm glad to hear that."

XXXX

Sesshomaru was livid. He couldn't even see straight he was so furious. Word traveled fast, and the messenger hawk had arrived to him just ten or so mere minutes ago. He transformed immediately with an angry howl and bolted away. He'd been hunting in the forest, in the hopes of having a relaxing day away from his lessons. His relaxation was blown away the moment the message arrived. It was from his mother. And she was leaving.

It didn't take long at all for Sesshomaru to return to the castle and find his mother wandering in the gardens as she often did when she was stressed, or depressed over some matter.

Sesshomaru landed beside her and transformed back. "Mother." he snapped. "What is the meaning of this?" he held up the scroll that contained the message.

"It means exactly what it says Sesshomaru. I am leaving your father. I will be going to live in my parent's mansion in the mountains. It is a lovely place and I think you'd quite enjoy it." his mother answered nonchalantly.

"Mother…you can't do this! You can't leave father."

He watched his mother's shoulders shake with laughter. "Are you telling me what to do Sesshomaru? Your own mother? Don't forget who gave birth to you and changed your nappies, and who allowed you to suckle on her breasts so your little tummy didn't go hungry."

Sesshomaru felt a blush seep into his cheeks, but he tried to convince himself that it was simply the summer heat that caused it. "Mother…I'm not telling you to do anything, simply suggesting. You can't leave father because you have no means to support yourself."

Again she laughed. "Sesshomaru you underestimate me. My own parents left me quite a large inheritance not to mention the mansion. I will be taking along my handmaidens and personal servants as well. I'll have everything I need."

Sesshomaru didn't understand. "Mother, I don't understand. Why are you leaving in the first place?"

His mother smirked. "Can't you smell it Sesshomaru, my son? Surely the stench hasn't escaped your fine nose?"

Sesshomaru had noticed a rather unpleasant odor when he'd entered the caste grounds, but he'd been too furious with his mother to put any real thought into it. But now the smell overpowered everything else around him. It was awful. It was the scent of a human.

"What is a human doing here mother?" he snarled scathingly.

The lady chuckled. "Just guess my son. Surely you've known for awhile just as I have."

Sesshomaru did know. He'd known for awhile.

A moment later a green whip appeared and sliced several trees in half.

XXXX

Izayoi was settled into her personal chambers. Inu no Taisho had graciously had rooms prepared for her and showed her to them.

"Please enjoy my lady. You have your own personal bathing room just across the hall. There will be servants waiting to aid you. Dinner will be served in an hour, and then we may discuss…other matters." the young lord said.

Izayoi smiled at the generosity. "Thank you very much my lord. This really wasn't necessary though."

Inu no Taisho chuckled. "Of course it is Lady Izayoi. As the mother of my child, you deserve only the best."

She smiled again. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt as she thought of the lady of the west. She was the mother of his child as well. Izayoi knew that Inu no Taisho had a son with his wife, as was expected, but she was being brushed aside and tossed out.

"My lord." Izayoi stopped him when he began to walk away. "What of the lady of the castle? Where is she going?"

Inu no Taisho stiffened. "My wife is going to live in a mansion that was left to her. She has chosen to leave the western castle."

"I see…it's because of me isn't it? I never wanted to stir trouble my lord. She shouldn't have to leave her home because of our relationship."

Inu no Taisho nodded. "I agree with you my lady, and I've explained this to my wife, but can you really blame her for wanting to leave? Certainly it must be hard for her…so I will not attempt to stop her. If my wife chooses to return, I will not stop her from doing so either. She is a strong demoness though, she will be fine on her own I'm sure."

Izayoi detected the hint of pride in his tone and did her best to fight off the jealously that threatened to rear it's ugly head. The lady was soon leaving, and Izayoi would then have the handsome lord all to herself. While it seemed childish she couldn't help her feelings. Izayoi wanted the lord to be hers and hers alone. Together they would raise their son, and love each other in the night as a husband and wife were meant to. Together they would live out their lives and enjoy hot summer afternoons, cool spring evenings, brisk fall mornings, and chilly winter days. They would share tears, smiles, laughs, love. It was all part of Izayoi's plan.

"Please my lady, enjoy your time. You have free reign, you may venture anywhere you please, Mayu here will be your guide." the lord motioned to a petite little feline looking demon.

Golden locks of hair and deep blue eyes. The pupils were sharp like those of a cats and she was dressed in a rather elegant looking, navy blue kimono. She let loose a gentle smile. "I am at your service Lady Izayoi." she gave a shallow bow. "Please let me know if you should require anything."

Izayoi nodded at the girl and gave her a smile, showing her acknowledgement, but quickly returned her attention to the lord. "Thank you my lord, this is really too much."

"Nonsense my lady. Just let Mayu know if you should require anything and she will be sure to get it for you. She will lead you down to dining hall when the evening meal is ready."

With that Inu no Taisho excused himself, and Izayoi was left with the female servant. Izayoi took it upon herself to indulge in a nice warm bath. Mayu prepared some fresh towels and a silken kimono for when the lady was finished while the other maids in the bathing chamber prepared the water. They added scented salts the bath water, claiming it was good for the lady's skin and for the growth of her child. When Izayoi entered the warmth of the water she immediately felt soothed by the gentle waves, and by the subtle scent of cherry blossom. She waded in the pool a bit before finally settling down.

"My lady, would you care to have your hair washed?" It was the little feline, Mayu, whom had asked.

Izayoi glanced over and saw another maid standing close behind Mayu holding a bowl that appeared to contain several vials of scented oils and soaps. Izayoi absently ran her fingers through her hair and took note of its stringy appearance and oily consistency.

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind. That would be nice." Izayoi always enjoyed having her hair washed, the gentle massage of her scalp always made her fall into a deep peaceful haze.

Mayu the other servant kneeled down behind her and began dumping bowls of warm water on the mass of black before gently massaging in the oils. This continued in silence for a long while before Izayoi felt it was becoming awkward.

"Mayu, do you also serve under the Lady of the west?"

Mayu paused in her massage before slowly continuing. "Yes, I work as a handmaiden for the Lady whenever she needs the extra assistance. I'll admit it's not often though."

"I see and how does the lady treat you? Is she a kind demon or is she as vicious as the rumors tell?"

Mayu again halted, but only for a second this time. "The lady is strict when it comes to her servants, she doesn't approve or put up with nonsense. She expects only the best in terms of service and material goods. It is not a wise decision to disappoint the lady."

While it didn't exactly answer her question, Izayoi sank lower in the pool and closed her eyes, enjoying the sensations on her scalp. She was sure she would find out a bit more about the Lady if she asked Inu no Taisho.

XXXX

Inu no Taisho was surprised but not the least bit angry when he arrived back to his office and found his son waiting outside. He'd expected Sesshomaru to spend the day outside in the mountains, or forests enjoying himself. It was the boy's day off of lessons, and what child wouldn't relish in a day of fun and relaxation. His son would never admit it, but he still enjoyed scampering around the forest floors, chasing after the critters that nested in the shrubs and grasses. Sesshomaru was still young, not even having yet hit his 100th birthday, but he was by no means a pup anymore, much to Inu no Taisho's dismay. If that were the case, he could have simply just brushed this conversation off with a simple explanation of it being "adult" business. Inu no Taisho supposed he still could, since Sesshomaru was not an adult, but he was sure to be scorned for many days if he ever said such a thing to his prideful son.

"Good evening my son. What brings you to my office? I was certain you'd be out enjoying your day off of lessons." Inu no Taisho feigned ignorance.

"You know why I'm here father." Sesshomaru answered. His tone held belligerence and anger and Inu no Taisho couldn't blame him.

Inu no Taisho nodded sadly. "Perhaps we should continue this conversation in my office, where curious little ears cannot listen in." the lord glanced over at one of the many servants who just so happened to be conveniently in the hall dusting a portrait that had already been dusted just that morning.

Sesshomaru gave a sharp nod and followed his father inside. Sesshomaru only waited until the door had closed before he began interrogating the lord.

"What were you thinking father? Cheating on mother? Taking another woman to your bed and then impregnating her? That whore now carries your bastard hanyou child." Sesshomaru spat with such venom that Inu no Taisho was silent for a moment, just to take it all in.

Inu no Taisho was shocked that his son would speak to him in such a way. Sesshomaru was always a respectful boy, quiet and not big on confrontation unless someone had truly offended his pride. He'd inherited his mother's cold personality, much to Inu no Taisho's disappointment, and as a result spent a good amount of his pup years at his mother's side.

"Sesshomaru…I'll ask you to calm down before we continue. I will not speak with you until you can maintain a civil and respectful tone."

Sesshomaru visibly shook and his cheeks lit a light pink at the childish reprimand, but did indeed take a few deep breaths before continuing. "All I want to know is…what was going through your head father?"

"Love my son. That's what was going through my head." Inu no Taisho answered honestly.

"Love? Love? You don't love mother? Is that what you're saying?"

"Not at all my son. I admire, respect, and love your mother. I always have. But I'm not in love with her, I never have been, and your mother feels the same way." Inu no Taisho explained gently. "Your mother and I were arranged to marry as pups. We got along fine as friends and we did have a special sort of love for each other, but it was more like the love of friends- respect and admiration- not mates. But your mother is a beautiful demoness and strong as well, not to mention young. If she wanted to find another mate I haven't a doubt in my mind that she could. But that is her decision."

"But you think you've found love in this…human?"

Inu no Taisho smiled. "I don't expect you to understand son but yes, I believe I have. She is a beautiful, strong, admirable woman. She is gentle and kind and loves me just as I love her. She is also carrying my child; there is so much of her to love."

"But she is human, and the child will be a hanyou." Sesshomaru replied dryly.

"Yes, I'm aware." Inu no Taisho chuckled.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Don't you understand father? When people hear of this…can you imagine how badly your reputation will be ruined? The people will revolt; they'll think you are a weak leader for succumbing to a human!"

Inu no Taisho had already gone over the scenario several times in his head. Yes, he was sure many of the people in his empire would be unsettled by this revelation, and may even question his strength or state of mind, but he would never stand for a revolt. Inu no Taisho was a firm believer in everyone having the right to state their opinions. They could say, or think whatever they wanted about him, but the moment they turned and bared their fangs and claws, then he too would bare his and cut down every last one who try to hurt his family.

"I'm aware of the possibilities Sesshomaru, and rest assured if that were to ever happen then I would act immediately and protect this castle until my dying breath. No harm would befall you or anyone else in this castle while I'm alive." Inu no Taisho stated proudly. Perhaps one personality characteristic Sesshomaru had inherited from his father was his pride.

Sesshomaru was silent. But his expression spoke volumes. He was beyond pissed.

Inu no Taisho sighed. "I'm not going to explain any further Sesshomaru. When you are old enough to understand the process of love and mating, then you will understand the situation I'm in."

"I would never put myself into your situation father, nor would I ever mate with a human." Sesshomaru spat venomously.

Inu no Taisho nodded. "Well, let us hope not. This is not something I would ever wish for you to be involved in. You will mate for love, not for politics as I was forced to."

Inu no Taisho and his wife had come to the firm decision when Sesshomaru was born that they would never force him into a loveless marriage. Sesshomaru would choose a wife, or if he was so inclined, a husband, and it would be out of love. Inu no Taisho would never put his son through what he and his wife were put through.

Sesshomaru shook his head stiffly. "I don't need a mate."

"Not yet. But one day, when you are the lord of the west, you will feel the yearning for a life partner. It is natural, and nothing to be ashamed of my son. Needing someone, a companion, a lover, or just someone to talk to, is not a weakness." Inu no Taisho knew how his son thought. It was a very lonely way of thinking.

Sesshomaru scoffed as he turned to the door. "The evening meal if ready." Sesshomaru stated in a huff. "I can smell the food."

Inu no Taisho sighed but waved his son out. He had gotten nowhere with Sesshomaru but he hoped one day…he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter to This lovely story ^_^  
> I hope everyone enjoyed it!!! Feedback is always very much appreciated :)


	3. A Growth In Feeling

Chapter 3: A Growth In Feeling

Warnings: Some naughty language, and a lemony/limey scene towards the end. You've been warned so please no complaints.

Beta'd by: Bleach-ed-Na-tsu

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After finishing her bath, Izayoi was dressed in a simple yet elegant silk kimono that was decorated in a flowered pattern. Her obi was tied loosely by Mayu to avoid constricting her swelled stomach, and she was lead to the dining hall with the promise of hot food.

The smell of fresh food was overwhelming as she entered the hall. The table was already set with covered platters and bowls that steamed from the cracks, and several servants were waiting with sake and other such wines in their hands. It was customary for the servants to pour the beverages as Izayoi was aware from her own practices.

Izayoi was however shocked when she saw a most unexpected occupant seated at the table. It was the lady of the castle. Izayoi was floored by the demon's beauty that radiated from her. It made Izayoi want to run back to her chambers and hide. Her white hair was softly pinned atop her head only furthering to show off her lovely face. Her skin was flawless and smooth as that of an infant. Her lips plump and lightly colored with a natural peach tone and her eyes…oh her eyes. Izayoi had always found Inu no Taisho's eyes to be his most attractive attribute since the molten gold was not a likely shade for human eyes. It was so unique, but now as Izayoi gazed upon the lady's orbs…they rivaled those of Inu no Taisho's.

"Are you going to continue to stare, human? I'm sure even your kind is taught common manners."

Izayoi was so wrapped up in admiring the lady's looks that she almost didn't catch that the lady had spoken or that she'd been insulted.

"Oh…erm. I apologize my lady." Izayoi sputtered.

The demoness rolled her golden eyes and motioned expectantly to the seat across from her. "Well? Are you going to sit down?"

Izayoi nodded and immediately seated herself where the lady had motioned. If Izayoi had ever been in a more awkward position, she couldn't remember it. Across from her sat the most powerful and influential demoness in all the western lands, and Izayoi was stealing her husband. What could she say? Should she bother to say anything? Certainly the last person in the entire world the lady wished to speak with was Izayoi.

"You are nervous. I can smell it coming off you in waves. Calm yourself human, I won't skewer you with my claws…yet."

Izayoi gave an involuntary shiver at the lady's cold words. She prayed that the lord would arrive soon.

And then just like that, her prayers were answered. In came the lord of the castle with a gentle smile. His gentle smile did however disappear when he laid eyes on his wife seated at the table. In honesty, he'd expected his wife to have been gone by the time the evening meal was served but he of course wasn't going to make her leave now. Instead he replaced the smile on his face and welcomed both the ladies.

"My fair ladies, welcome." he called out. "It seems we have quite the plentiful meal this evening."

The lady of the West raised her delicate thin eyebrows at her husband's obvious nervousness. She'd never known her husband to be the nervous sort of demon. He'd always held himself high with pride and respect, never even so much as showing a quiver of the lip. She almost laughed now though as she watched in amusement as a thin sheen of sweat began forming on his brow.

Izayoi smiled softly at the lord and stood to greet him. "Good evening my lord."

Inu no Taisho nodded towards the human and walked past her, giving her freshly washed raven locks a quick stroke. They were so soft and the lord couldn't help but want to return his fingers to the tuffs of hair. But given the circumstances, such an action would be deemed highly inappropriate.

The lady of the west watched in obvious displeasure as her husband stroked the human woman's hair and proceeded to the head of the table. She felt her claws and fangs lengthen.

"Where is our precious son?" The lady questioned after Inu no Taisho had properly seated himself at the head of the table.

"He is freshening himself up. He should be here in a moment. Oh, Hiro please pour the sake." Inu no Taisho quickly changed the subject when he noticed Izayoi tense at the mention of his son. He had mentioned Sesshomaru once or twice to Izayoi during their intimate times together, but he'd never gone into detail on him. He was sure all Izayoi had heard about Sesshomaru were the vicious rumors that were whispered around the human villages.

Izayoi instinctively wrapped her arms around her midriff at the mention of the vicious and ever feared Sesshomaru. Izayoi recalled vaguely on the few occasions she'd been outside her home, the panicked words of the people that spoke of a white haired demon who stole away young human girls to devour. She'd heard Sesshomaru's name mentioned, but she never really consider these whispers among gossipy women to be true. While there were many demons that roamed the lands kidnapping young girls, she was almost completely sure Sesshomaru wasn't one of them. She highly doubted that Inu no Taisho would allow such a thing from his own son.

And speaking of the young prince, in he walked. Oh, he was lovely. Dressed in simple garbs that were meant for relaxation, he glided to his spot at the opposite head of the table, taking his seat. He made a great effort to keep his eyes away from the human woman that was seated at the table with him. He'd only glanced her way briefly as he entered to see if all the fuss his father was making about the woman was warranted.

In truth, he supposed the female was more…satisfying to the eyes then other females of her kind. She was dainty and small, with the exception of the obvious bump beneath her chest. Her hair was long and smooth and her eyes a shimmering brown. Then there was the brightness of her crimson colored lips; that had obviously been enhanced by beauty products. Other then the lip coloring though, which gave off a rather subtle, soothing scent, he couldn't see any other forms of cosmetics on the woman. Her beauty was all her own. Even Sesshomaru's mother didn't just walk around with only her natural looks to flaunt.

"So glad you were able to join us Sesshomaru." Inu no Taisho stated. "We may now enjoy this fine meal as a family."

Sesshomaru stiffened as he saw both his mother and the human woman do. Obviously his father was doing his best to cover the awkwardness of the situation but it most certainly wasn't working and if anything, was making it worse for them all.

"Please serve the first course." The lady of the West demanded. Her voice was strained.

The servants hurried to obey their lady. They scuttled about the table, removing lids and serving the soups and dumplings onto each of the royal's plates. The first and second course went by in relative silence, the only sound being the occasional clattering of dishes and cutlery.

Finally the third and final course made its way from the kitchens. A small platter with Yokan stacked on it. A dessert that Izayoi was quite familiar with from her own home. She gently nibbled on her piece of Yokan but took notice in the fact that none of the other royal's were touching theirs. The lady seemed to be staring at it in disgust, her son sharing her expression. Inu no Taisho simply smiled at Izayoi reassuringly.

"We don't usually indulge in such sweet things, my lady. I had this course prepared especially for you since I know that sweets are quite popular in human culture."

Izayoi glanced down at her half eaten Yokan and then at the other royal's. She smiled at the lord. "Thank you very much for being so thoughtful my lord. But I find that the babe in my stomach is taking up much room and I just can't eat another bite."

The lord chuckled and waved at the servants to take the plates away. The table was cleared and the group was left, once again, in silence. Izayoi began unconsciously picking at a loose string hanging from her kimono sleeve. She didn't want to be the one to break the silence but it was beginning to eat away at her.

"So, tell us father, how does it feel knowing that my mother is now leaving because you couldn't control your carnal urges?" Sesshomaru snarled.

Izayoi gasped and shifted her gaze over to the lord. His eyes were wide and his mouth gaping open. He was obviously as shocked as she was that Sesshomaru would say such a thing. Izayoi felt a heated gaze on her back and she turned around and found Sesshomaru glaring straight at her.

"And you? How does it feel to know that you tore apart a perfectly happy family? You whore!"

Izayoi felt tears prickle in her eyes but she didn't let them fall. She seemed to be called that a lot now a days. Despite their low voices, Izayoi had heard some of the servants' hissed comments on her situation with their lord and none of them had been kind. But could she blame them? She was tearing apart this boy's family and the lady was forced to leave. Izayoi would be quite irate if she were the one in Sesshomaru's position.

Izayoi expected retaliation on Inu no Taisho's part towards his son's comments but she had not been expecting a different voice to cut in instead.

"Sesshomaru you speak of things you don't understand." The lady stood up from her seat and approached her son, her stance non-threatening but her voice hard and icy. "You are but a pup and you do not speak to adults in that way. I thought I'd taught you better than that, but apparently I was mistaking." The lady turned to Izayoi. "I apologize for my son's rudeness."

Izayoi nodded in acknowledgement but couldn't bring herself to speak. The lady turned back to her son.

"Mine and your father's marriage has been doomed from the start Sesshomaru. It was only a matter of time before we went our separate ways and pursued other interests or mates. I'm sure it is hard for you my dear son but that does not excuse your disrespect towards Lady Izayoi, or your father." with that the lady exited the dining area and disappeared.

Izayoi noticed a very visible red blush coloring the young Prince's cheeks but said nothing. It wasn't her place to demand an apology or repentance from the boy.

"Sesshomaru…excuse yourself immediately. I will speak with you at a later time after I've calmed down." Inu no Taisho spoke calmly but it was quite clear that he was straining to do so.

Sesshomaru quickly stood and exited the dining area the same way his mother had. That left only Izayoi and Inu no Taisho. The lord breathed slowly and deeply, attempting to calm himself down and Izayoi sat awkwardly, silently, in the now emptied dining hall.

"I apologize for my son's disrespect, my lady. You do not deserve to be spoken to that way." Inu no Taisho said softly. He reached across the table and stroked her hand. "Especially not by a wayward pup."

Izayoi smiled at her love and intertwined her fingers with his. "Don't worry about it my lord. He is simply upset and I understand. He is still young, by demon standards; this must be very hard on him."

Inu no Taisho nodded but his stony expression remained. "It still does not give him the right to be disrespectful towards you, Lady Izayoi. I will dole out the proper punishment to him later."

Izayoi wasn't quite sure how Inu no Taisho disciplined his son and it wasn't exactly her place to question it but still, she didn't want him to be too hard on the boy. "Be gentle, my lord." She pleaded softly. "He is but a child and the two people whom he loves and cherishes the most are leaving him."

"I am not abandoning my son!" Inu no Taisho denied vehemently.

Izayoi rushed to sooth the lord with her soft voice. "Of course you're not but he may not see it that way. His mother is leaving the castle to live in the mountains and his father is leaving his mother to be with another. It is confusing for a child."

Inu no Taisho nodded in understanding and then smiled softly at the woman. He reached up and took a piece of long, raven hair into his palm, raised it to his mouth, and laid a gentle kiss upon it. "You will make a most wonderful mother, my lady."

Izayoi giggled and brushed her fingers down the lord's silky kimono. "I hope so. This child, he will be fresh and innocent in the world. It will be our job to mold and raise him to be a respectable, honorable, young man. He will never want for anything and he will be the most loved little boy in all the western lands."

Inu no Taisho smiled and laid his hand upon Izayoi's belly. She smiled back and laid her hand over his. Together they felt the gentle kick of their future child and both leaned in to share a tender kiss.

XXXX

Izayoi sat in the gardens, staring at the beautiful Sakura trees. It had been well over a few weeks since she arrived in the western castle and since then, she'd definitely gotten larger. Her belly now expanded so far that she could barely make the out the tips of her toes. The chamber maidens had had to have her kimonos tailored for her ever growing belly and had purchased new, more spacious, slippers for her swollen feet.

"Lady Izayoi!" Mayu called from the back entrance. "Lord Inu no Taisho is requesting your presence in his personal quarters."

Izayoi smiled and felt her stomach flutter in anticipation and this time not from the unborn infant inside. She rose from the stone bench, with a little help from Mayu, and headed down the quieted halls of the castle.

Izayoi arrived in no time at all. For whatever reason, it seemed that the halls were void of all servants or any life. She gave a tiny smile, assuming it had been Inu no Taisho's doing. He always preferred his time with Izayoi to be private, without any fear of interruptions from servants or generals.

Izayoi was about to knock on the door to her love's chamber when it suddenly slid open before she even had the chance. Inu no Taisho stood, dressed in a loose blue kimono. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail and his feet covered in a pair of silk slippers that were made for comfort. The lord had mentioned earlier that week that he would taking a day off to rest and relax.

"My lady." The lord growled soothingly. He picked up her small hand and kissed the palm softly with his gentle lips. "I'm so honored that you have come to visit me. Please come in."

Izayoi smiled at the ravishing lord and entered his chamber. He never demanded her company. When he wished to spend time with her or have intimate moments, it was always requested, never demanded. This was something Izayoi always appreciated and loved about her sweet Inu no Taisho.

Inu no Taisho's personal chambers was huge. It was more of a small home that was attached to the rest of the castle. He had a main room with cushions and a platform for performers, obviously a room for entertaining himself and guests. From this main room branched off several smaller rooms. One of which was a small library that Izayoi enjoyed occupying when she was lonely in her own chambers and the demon lord was busy with diplomatic matters. There was a small bathing chamber with a single bath meant for one, maybe two, people. Izayoi blushed at the thought of that particular room. She and the demon lord had spent a rather…large amount of time in that room just the other day.

"My lady, please have a seat." Inu no Taisho motioned to one of the cushions on the floor. He helped her down and then followed suit.

Izayoi was always amazed at how gentle and kind her lord was to her. He always attended to her needs before his own, and always made sure she was taken care of when he wasn't around. Izayoi was always protected and in good health due to the demon lord's diligent attention and actions. But sometimes, the lord could be a little…too gentle. Izayoi wasn't made of glass, though she was aware that she may look like it in her current state, she most certainly was not. The demon lord sometimes seemed to forget this during more passionate moments.

"How is the little one?"

It took Izayoi a moment to register the question and then realize whom the lord was talking about. "Ah, he's doing wonderful. Kicking away. I feel he will greet the world in the winter, just as I did."

"That's right." Inu no Taisho purred. "My lady Izayoi was born during one of the coldest winters that I have ever lived through."

Izayoi's lips curved up into a smile. "You remember?"

"Of course I remember. Your father sent out a birth announcement to all the lords he was allied with."

Izayoi placed her hands over her belly and stared sadly down at it. Her father…she hadn't heard from him or her mother since she was banished. Izayoi had sent word, several times, and received no responses.

"What is wrong my lady?" Her kind lover asked.

Izayoi sighed and gazed sadly through the open doors, giving a nice view of Inu no Taisho's private garden. "My mother and father…" She trailed off.

"Ah." The lord murmured, instantly understand, just like he always did. "Have they not answered any of your letters?"

"None." Izayoi replied sadly. "I don't know if it's because they are still angry or because the letters have just not made it there."

Inu no Taisho was visibly upset by the news but he did his best to move past the bothersome topic. "I'm sure they have their reasons, love. For now, focus on keeping yourself healthy…and on me?"

Izayoi heard the change in her lord's voice and she smiled slyly up at him. "What's this? Does my lord feel neglected?"

Inu no Taisho gave a deep chuckle as he scooped his little human into his arms and began pulling his fingers through her silk like hair. "Of course not. I would never accuse my beautiful little love of neglecting me."

Izayoi giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing herself as close to his warm body as she possibly could manage with the large burden between them. "Oh, lord Inu no Taisho needs the touch of his lady this evening. Is that what he's trying to say?"

Inu no Taisho smiled, a sharp fang peaking out, and placed chaste kiss on her lips. "That may be what I'm saying."

Izayoi, over her time spent with her handsome demon, had improved and perfected the art of seduction. She knew just how far to push to get her love close to the edge, so close he would almost tip and fall down in a spiral, and then pull back just before he did that. She knew how to drive Inu no Taisho crazy, and she had become particularly skillful with her teeth. Her lord seemed to have a proclivity for biting, both receiving and giving. She didn't mind one bit. In fact, Izayoi loved the feeling of her handsome lord nibbling on her neck and ears, sending shock waves of pleasure through her body.

Izayoi suddenly squealed happily as Inu no Taisho scooped her up and into his arms, not at all bothered by the extra weight caused by the babe in her belly, and carried her to his bed chamber.

Izayoi loved Inu no Taisho's bed. It was huge and could fit at least ten, well muscled, men. Not to mention is was soft and fluffy and smelled of her lover. The fresh scent of the woods and new rain was imbedded in the sheets and blankets and Izayoi loved burying her face in the pillows after making love and taking a huge whiff of the intoxicating scent.

Izayoi was deposited, gently of course, on said bed. Inu no Taisho quickly began disrobing her. He slid her kimono off, one shoulder at a time; leaving gentle butterfly kisses on each shoulder before moving onto the other. Eventually the top half of her kimono was slumped on the floor. Then the lord moved to her obi, moving at an incredibly torturous pace, and untied it.

"You're beautiful, Izayoi." Inu no Taisho whispered softly as he pulled her kimono open. "No one could ever compare."

Izayoi blushed madly at the compliment. Inu no Taisho always loved to compliment her looks during these moments. It stemmed from a time when the two had been about to make love and Izayoi had commented on her hate for the stretch marks that were now forming on her belly. Ever since then, the demon lord always praised her for her looks, before, after, and during their love making.

After the kimono was finally removed completely, Inu no Taisho traced his claws over Izayoi's swelled belly, ticking the flesh with the tips. "I love this. It's absolutely amazing."

"My constantly growing stomach?" She asked.

Inu no Taisho smiled. "Of course! It shows that the little one is growing and is healthy. It's amazing, Izayoi. You're growing a life inside of you." He spoke, seemingly mesmerized by the concept. Izayoi vaguely wondered if he was this intrigued when the Lady of the West had been pregnant with his first son. She quickly brushed the thought from her mind though.

Izayoi leaned up and kissed her love on his lips, softly licking at them and asking for entrance. Her lord of course allowed it and met hers in a passionate battle for dominance. Izayoi wasn't trying very hard since she knew no matter how hard she fought, the result would be inevitable. She didn't mind of course.

Finally, after countless minutes of intense mouth work, the handsome demon released Izayoi for air. He could have gone on for several minutes without taking a breath, but Izayoi was human and needed her oxygen. During this break, Inu no Taisho disrobed himself and took to admiring his flushed lady.

"Do you like what you see, my lord?" Izayoi asked, huffing.

Inu no Taisho smirked and swooped down on the raven haired beauty like a vulture would its prey. "Of course I do. This body is to die for." He growled, running a finger over her breast.

Izayoi shivered at the feel and allowed herself to be gently pushed down onto the bed. The lord straddled her hips and felt his way around her belly, again tracing with his claws. He leaned down and buried his face in the crook of her neck, dragging his fangs across the porcelain skin.

"Inu no Taisho~" Izayoi moaned. She loved those fangs!

The lord chuckled and sat back up. Izayoi groaned at the loss but the demon ran his claws over her cheeks. "Patience, my sweet lady. All good things take time."

Izayoi smiled and brought her hand up and rubbed her palms up and down his well defined chest. It was surprisingly bare of hair and Izayoi did so love that as well. There was nothing worse than being in the middle of the moment and then being stabbed in the face with sharp, untrimmed, body hair.

"I have lots of patience, love, but you are quickly tiring it."

Inu no Taisho chuckled and sighed. "Fine. I always thought women enjoyed foreplay but I guess your beauty isn't the only thing that sets you apart from other females."

Izayoi laughed along with her lord and watched as those molten golden eyes stared into hers. "You're right. I am far different from other women. Because I have a beautiful, kind, handsome, demon like you all to myself."

"That's right. I'm yours and you are mine." Inu no Taisho whispered lovingly as he quickly lathered his length with oils.

Izayoi smiled, knowing that it was almost time. She didn't have to wait long before her love entered her and she was lost in a sea of passion and pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback always appreciated and welcomed!!! ^_^


	4. Fading

Chapter 4: Fading

Warnings: None that I can think of.

Beta'd by: Bleach-ed-Na-tsu

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izayoi stared out into the vast white covered gardens of the western castle. Truly, it was a beautiful scene. Each and every plant, flower, or shrub was now covered in a blanket of smooth, gentle snow. It had been snowing all week and even now, puffs of white still fell from the grey skies. Izayoi didn't mind though. She quite enjoyed snow and it's blinding beauty.

Inu no Taisho on the other hand was not as pleased with the snowfall as his lady. The continuous snowfall had caused him great inconveniences where his soldiers were concerned. They were trapped in the east due to the snow and they had many who were sick and injured from the battle they'd just completed with a petulant troll demon tribe. Inu no Taisho worried for his soldiers like he would his own children. He had known most of them since they were born and a good amount of them were still mid to late adolescents.

"Don't worry my love." Izayoi had whispered softly to him the other night when he was fretting over it. "They are strong men. They can handle anything that anyone, mother nature included, throws at them. They had a great mentor to teach them."

It had briefly comforted the demon lord but he still had that worried glow in his golden eyes and it in turn made Izayoi worry. She had grown close to many of the servants and soldiers who worked for her love. Most were very accepting of her and welcomed her with open arms. Especially the soldiers whom had caught wind of what happened when she arrived at the western castle all those months ago. How she stood up to the guards at the gate. They respected her for it and in turn, they all got along well.

There were still servants who disagreed with the current arrangement but anyone whom had vocally spoken out against Izayoi or insulted her, was immediately dismissed without explanation. Inu no Taisho did not tolerate any belligerent behavior towards his lady. Not from anyone.

"My lady."

Izayoi looked over her shoulder and smiled coyly when she saw her lord reentering their, now, shared bed chamber. The poor man appeared so disheveled and exhausted. His hair was pinned back in it's usual pony tail but it was messy and loose. His clothes were wrinkled and in complete disarray. And his face, his poor face. He was as pale as the snow on the ground and dark black rings circled his eyes, showing his lack of sleep. The demon lord, whom had always appeared young and youthful to Izayoi, now appeared very aged and worn.

"Oh, my sweet Inu no Taisho." She cooed as she struggled to rise from her resting spot by the window. "Are you alright, love?"

Inu no Taisho waved at her to stay down but Izayoi was never one for following directions. She heaved herself up anyway, and waddled over to her lord. She placed her hands in his and stared into his deep, golden eyes. They somehow seemed much dimmer.

"I received word from my men in the east." He said solemnly. "Three soldiers have already died from their injuries because they are lacking in medical supplies."

Izayoi took on her love's solemn tone and squeezed his hands. "Is there no way to send them help?"

Inu no Taisho sighed. "I've tried sending out messenger birds with care packages but none have been able to reach them. Apparently it is storming bad in the east. Far worse than it is here in the west."

Izayoi nodded in understanding and leaned up, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. The young lord gave no indication that he even felt her soft lips upon his. This worried her greatly.

"My love…why don't you go to them yourself?" She asked. The thought had struck her before this point. She had asked her hand maiden, Mayu, why the lord Inu no Taisho did not go to help the regime himself. She'd responded, rather stoically, that he did not want to leave Izayoi alone when she was so close to giving birth.

Inu no Taisho stared into Izayoi's eyes before slowly shaking his head. "I can't, love. I won't leave you alone." He reached down and stroked her enlarged belly. "Not so close to the little one's entrance into the world."

Izayoi laid her hand upon his, trapping it on her stomach. "Inu no Taisho. These are your men. They have served you valiantly and loyally and they deserve the same in return from their lord. I want you to go to them. Take them the supplies they need and then bring them home safely."

Inu no Taisho opened his mouth to protest but Izayoi quickly placed her other hand over it, successfully preventing this. "I don't want to hear about how you're worried about me. I have plenty of protection here. And should I give birth while you're away, then that's what the midwives are for. You will greet your new son when you return. But I want you gone within the hour and I want you to help those boys."

Inu no Taisho seemed surprised at his little human's conviction but he nodded. "Oh, Izayoi. You have such a kind heart. I will go immediately. But I must arrange some things first."

"Of course." Izayoi answered. "I will meet you at the gate in an hour to wish you farewell."

Inu no Taisho nodded and hurried away to make all the necessary arrangements.

XXXX

"Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru tensed at the use of his name. "Yes, father?"

Inu no Taisho entered his son's room cautiously. Sesshomaru was seated at his desk, studying and old battle strategy scroll, skillfully avoiding his father's questioning silence. He obviously did not want to speak with the man and Inu no Taisho did not miss this. He and his son were on better terms after Izayoi had settled in and things had calmed down a bit. His former lady had left a day after the dinner outburst from their son and had warned him that she would be back should he ever disrespect his father or lady Izayoi again. Sesshomaru was no fool. He steered clear of Izayoi and avoided contact with his father whenever he could.

Inu no Taisho waited for his son to question his presence but he did no such thing. He continued reading over the scroll and scribbling notes down on another. Inu no Taisho became fed up with this.

"Son, I have a request for you."

Sesshomaru paused in his writing only briefly before continuing. "And that would be?"

Inu no Taisho sighed at the boy's petulant behavior but did his best to reign in his temper. "I am leaving in an hour to aid our regime that is trapped in the east. I will be brining along healers and supplies. But I obviously can't take lady Izayoi with. I am requesting that you become he personal guard until I return."

This time Sesshomaru stopped completely in his activity. He slowly put down his brush and rolled the scroll back up before turning to face his father. For the first time in months they stared into each other's identical golden eyes and were silent. Sesshomaru seemed to be contemplating the request.

"Please Sesshomaru. You are the only one I trust her with, son." Inu no Taisho practically pleaded. He truly did trust his son. Even after Sesshomaru's initial behavior towards Izayoi, Inu no Taisho felt that the boy could overlook his displeasure for a week."

Sesshomaru gazed at his father. He wanted to refuse the request. The last thing in the entire world that he wanted to do was protect that woman. But he couldn't exactly deny his father this favor. They'd barely spoken at all in the months since Izayoi had arrived and Sesshomaru felt an ache in his heart from the lack of attention and warmth he once received from his father. He would never admit that of course but…it appeared the only way to get that back was to accept this woman.

"Of course I will, father." Sesshomaru finally answered, though he seemed less then thrilled about it.

Inu no Taisho brightened slightly at his son's acceptance of the responsibility. He knew Sesshomaru was not happy, but he was sure that after his son spent a little time with Izayoi, Sesshomaru would grow to love her almost as much as he did.

"Thank you Sesshomaru." Inu no Taisho embraced his son and pecked his cheek softly, like he used to when the boy was still a small pup and had nightmares.

Sesshomaru felt his face heat at the affection but he accepted it silently, secretly enjoying his father's warmth that he had gone so long without.

XXXX

Izayoi stood waiting at the front gate an hour later, just as she said she would, with her hand maiden, Mayu. She was wrapped tightly in the thickest kimono Mayu could find, along with several shawls, blankets, and pairs of socks. She couldn't even feel the chill of the sharp winter air. It was nice to be able to stand outside and enjoy the scenery without freezing any important body parts off.

"Lady Izayoi." Mayu called. "Here he comes."

Izayoi peered down the path that led to the main door of the castle and Mayu was correct. There he was, dressed in his elegant war clothes, hair neatly pinned up. He looked like a god descending from Heaven. Beside him was someone most unexpected though. It was his son, Sesshomaru. Izayoi had to make a double take to insure that her eyes were not deceiving her. No…it was the young prince.

Inu no Taisho approached his lady and Izayoi fell into his arms, meanwhile still eyeing Sesshomaru who stood a few feet away.

"My lord." She said softly with a smile.

He smiled back. "My lady."

Sesshomaru visibly tensed at the exchange but remained silent.

"I've appointed Sesshomaru as your personal guard while I'm away. You'll have nothing to fear."

Izayoi froze on the spot. Sesshomaru as her personal guard? Izayoi hadn't really seen the boy since the dinner when she'd first arrived at the castle. Since then she had caught glimpses of him in the hallways but whenever he caught sight of her, he would always quickly turn and hurry in the opposite direction. From what she could tell, the boy despised her.

"Is that so?" She asked instead of voicing her concerns.

Inu no Taisho heard the waver in his lady's voice and rushed to soothe her. "Everything will be fine." He soothed quietly in her ear. "My son is trustworthy."

Izayoi peered over at the, still, silent boy. He appeared to be gazing in the opposite direction, avoiding the scene of his father embracing another woman. She believed her lord when he said his son was trustworthy. She'd only really seen him once and despite it being a bad first impression, Izayoi believed that they could grow to tolerate each other.

"Of course he is, love." She answered as she leaned up to peck him on his lips. "I trust your judgment."

"As I trust yours. Which is why I am choosing to go on this journey and believe that when I return, all will be well with you and our little one." Inu no Taisho held his hand against her belly and pressed, feeling the soft thrum of the babe's ki.

Izayoi smiled and wrapped her arms around the lord's neck, pressing her lips fully onto his and feeling excitement build as he pressed back. This was not a passionate or hard kiss that they shared during intimate moments. This was a gentle, sweet, longing kiss. A kiss holding a promise. A promise that they would meet again and all would be well.

Inu no Taisho was the first the release from the kiss, much to Izayoi's disappointment, and took a step back, but never once letting go of his lady.

"Lady Izayoi…I bid you farewell with a promise. A promise that I will bring my men home safely to their families and that I too will return home safely."

"And I, Lord Inu no Taisho, bid you farewell with a promise. That I will keep safe while you are away fulfilling your promise, that I will come to no harm and that our child, should he decide that he cannot wait until his papa returns, will be brought into the world healthy, and safely."

Inu no Taisho smiles softly at his lady and takes her face into his hands, placing one more chaste kiss on her dainty lips, before turning on his heels and departing into the cold, unforgiving lands of the east.

XXXX

The first few days without her lord were quite lonely. Izayoi found herself losing track of time and reality as she would sit in her personal chambers for hours, staring out the window and nothing else. Mayu became concerned for Izayoi when she would return in the evenings to collect the dishes and laundry and would find that her lady had not touched the meals that had been left or the new clothing.

"Lady Izayoi, you must eat. Lord Inu no Taisho would be most upset if he returns to find that you have been skipping your meals." Mayu said on the third night that Izayoi had not eaten her dinner.

Izayoi gazed over and the newly prepared, steaming dumplings and rice that Mayu had brought in on a tray. The food smelled heavenly and looked delicious but Izayoi just couldn't bring herself to crave the mouth watering sustenance. She would nibble on the trays of food that were delivered periodically throughout the day to her rooms but it must have not been too noticeable if Mayu was worrying.

"I haven't been skipping meals, Mayu. You have no need to worry." Izayoi tried to convince the cat demon but to no avail.

Mayu frowned heavily and sat the tray down in front of her lady. "I am worried not only for you, Lady Izayoi, but for the infant you carry. You have to remember that you are eating for two now."

Izayoi unconsciously reached up to hold her bulging belly. "Yes, of course. I will start eating more. Thank you, Mayu."

Mayu eyed her lady skeptically but rose and dismissed herself without further word. Perhaps it was time to take this matter to someone of more influence.

XXXX

"What'll you have me do about it? I can't force the human to eat." Sesshomaru responded to the little cat demon that stood at his office door, clawed hands on her hips. He was frustrated. His father had left him with the duty of protecting his human pet and also felt the need to dump all his paper work onto him. Sesshomaru was livid.

"You're father appointed you as her personal guard! It is your duty to insure that she remains healthy in his absence. Do you really want to answer to lord Inu no Taisho when he returns to find his mate malnourished?" Mayu questioned snappishly.

Sesshomaru threw down his brush and spun around the face the irritating servant that invaded his peaceful office. "I can't shove food down her gullet. All I can do is provide it." Sesshomaru growled, teeth clenched.

Mayu hissed at the prince, which surprised Sesshomaru since he'd always remembered this particular servant to be rather mellow and quiet. "You are a prince! And Lady Izayoi's personal guard! Show a little more concern! Even if you're not fond of her, she is your father's chosen mate! That should mean something."

"Chosen mate? He already had a chosen mate You remember? She was your lady for years before that human invaded our home. She gave you this job and a home!" Sesshomaru replied acidly.

Mayu was shocked into silence before she began raving. "Honestly, are you still sore over that? Prince Sesshomaru, you ought to be ashamed of yourself! You're acting like a bratty little pup! Your father trusted you enough to leave his mate in your hands to care for and this is how you respond?"

Sesshomaru glared at the servant and felt his claws lengthen. "Watch your words, girl. Don't think I would punish you."

If Mayu felt frightened by the threat she surly didn't show it. "Go and see to my lady! I'll not have her starve on my watch!"

Sesshomaru, finally fed up with the impudent little servant's persistent ways, jumped to his feet and growled. "FINE!"

Mayu smirked as she watched the prince storm out of his office and down the hall. Success.

XXXX

Sesshomaru didn't bother knocking when he reached his father's personal chambers, where the human female was residing. He felt no need to and he was furious that he was being interrupted and forced to deal with this impudent woman. Did she want him to be dishonored?

"Woman!" Sesshomaru growled. He spotted her seated by the window, an untouched tray of food beside her. "Why have you not been eating correctly?"

Izayoi yelped when the young prince had come barreling in and demanding answers form her. While he had been appointed as her supposed personal guard, she hadn't seen him at all since Inu no Taisho's departure. She'd assumed he'd only agreed to the duty because his father had forced him to.

"Oh, lord Sesshomaru." Izayoi sighed. "I don't know what you mean."

Sesshomaru growled and approached her menacingly. He pointed with a single clawed finger to the untouched food. "You haven't touched your dinner. Mayu is concerned and I won't have you making my father think that I was not watching you diligently enough. Now. Eat."

Izayoi watched the prince a moment before letting out a gentle giggle. "You're kind, lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru was aghast. Of all the things people had called him before in his life…kind had never been one of them. "What are you talking about you bothersome woman? I just don't want you causing me any more trouble between my father and I."

Izayoi reached down and picked up a dumpling, nibbling softly on the edge. "You're still a kind boy. Your father never stops talking about you. He adores you, lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru felt his cheeks heat. He didn't know his father spoke so fondly of him to the human. If anything, he expected not to be spoken of at all given his previous behavior and obvious opinion of the relationship.

Izayoi saw Sesshomaru's surprised and embarrassed expression and let out a bell like laugh. "You are as precious as he says you are."

"P-precious?" Sesshomaru sputtered. Izayoi smiled and it was blindingly beautiful. Sesshomaru never said she wasn't an attractive human…just troublesome.

"Of course. Your father loves bragging about what a wonderful son you are. He always says how precious you are to him and how amazing you are." Izayoi explained.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say. He was in shock.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I'd like to apologize." Izayoi said abruptly. "For what happened that night when we first met."

Sesshomaru raised at eyebrow at the human. She was to apologizing to him? Odd. He didn't see why. Even Sesshomaru admitted his behavior had been disgraceful and childish, of course he would never confess this aloud.

"We did not start off on the best foot and I fear this has implicated the relationship we could have had." Izayoi said breathlessly. "I understand your anger with me. It is not unwarranted but I hoped we would at least be on speaking terms. I'd hoped we would have been able to sit in the dinning room together and share a meal. I would never ask for more than you're willing to give though."

Sesshomaru was slowly beginning to see what his father found so endearing about this woman. He was beginning to like her! Of course not that…but he was starting to see what had attracted his father. The woman was kind and gentle. She had a beautiful face which would attract anyone, demon or human, and her voice was like bells jingling lightly in the wind.

"I would be willing…I suppose." Sesshomaru finally answered hesitantly.

"That's wonderful lord Sesshomaru. I'm so happy." Izayoi exclaimed. "Let's start now, shall we? Tell me a bit about yourself, lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru, finally feeling a bit more comfortable in this…overly friendly atmosphere, sat down on a cushion across from the woman. He wasn't quite sure what she wanted him to say. Tell her about himself?

Izayoi noticed the boy was struggling so she decided to step in. "Why don't I go first?" Sesshomaru nodded and motioned for her to continue. "Alright then. I was born in Sakura castle during the coldest winter that our land had ever experienced. My mother said I was a difficult birth, she said I just didn't want to greet the world as soon as she would have liked and that it took hours for me to be to be born. I grew up relatively normal. I had three older brothers that loved to tease me and pick on me but it was all in good fun. I enjoyed the arts and looked forward to those lessons the most. Now, what about you, lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru hesitated. He didn't often open up to anyone, let alone a lowly human woman. But he supposed just once would be alright. "I was born in the spring, long before you. I was born here in this castle, just a few rooms away. I too had a normal childhood. I have no siblings and as a child, I enjoyed lessons on history." Sesshomaru realized when he finished that it had been rushed and stiff sounding but he didn't care. The woman had asked for some background and that's what she got.

Izayoi nodded, though her brow crinkled and she seemed a tad distracted. "I see. What else did you do as a child?"

"I went hunting often with my father. We went to the woods just past the castle. It was always filled with a wide range of animals." Sesshomaru explained. "My father was already a talented hunter but he wanted to hone my skills in the art of hunting and stalking."

Izayoi again, nodded, showing she was still paying attention. She had her hands clenched tightly on her belly though. A light layer of perspiration was now forming on her face. She began taking deep breaths while Sesshomaru continued on explaining different activities that he enjoyed as a child. Pain in her stomach came and went. It had been happening throughout the day but she'd assumed it was because she hadn't been eating well.

Sesshomaru was in the middle of a lovely tale of how he'd chopped off his father's pony tail as a pup when he took notice in the lady's condition. He watched her a moment, taking in the symptoms and immediately felt his stomach plunge. He prayed that what he thought was happening was not really happening.

"Woman…are you alright?" He asked cautiously.

Izayoi didn't know. She'd been told by Mayu that when it was time for her to deliver, there would be pains in her abdominal area, followed closely by the breaking of her sack. Izayoi wasn't quite sure what to think of the pains…no liquid had come yet. But then it seemed like the thought alone triggered a domino affect.

A particularly large string of pains hit and Izayoi doubled over with a groan. She gripped the bulge and gaped her mouth open in a silent scream.

"Oh! OH!" She cried when she felt her kimono was suddenly wet. She peaked down and saw a large puddle surrounding her on the cushion. "Lord Sesshomaru! It's time!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock and panic. He had no idea what to do! "I-I…what do I do?"

Izayoi laid her hand on his arm, attempting to calm him down but then she let out a yelp when another sharp pain stabbed at her. "Call Mayu! Tell her that it's time!"

Sesshomaru nodded and hurried from the rooms, assuming the human would be alright for a moment while he fetched the cat demon.

He bolted, panicked, through the wing that was closed off to anyone except the royal family or the few servants with permission. He found the demon bowed over a pile of laundry, folding. She was humming a quant tune when she glanced up and found the prince with a frightened expression. She couldn't recall the last time she'd seen the young prince look so scared.

"Prince Sesshomaru?" She questioned.

"The woman! The woman said it's time!" Sesshomaru gasped.

Mayu was on her feet in an instant, shoving all the folded laundry to the ground in a disorderly pile. "I'll call the midwives. You get Lady Izayoi and bring her to the healers chamber." And before the prince could object, she was gone.

Sesshomaru ran back to the human woman and found her doubled over on the floor, screaming her little lungs out. "Woman, she is calling the midwives. Come, I'll help you to the healers chamber." Sesshomaru attempted to keep his tone calm. He would never admit to anyone how frightened this situation made him.

"Oh…lord Sesshomaru, I don't think I can walk-AH!" Izayoi screeched as another wave came.

Sesshomaru mentally blanched at what he was about to do, but there was no choice. He knelt down by the woman's side and slid one arm behind her back and the other under knees, successfully scooping her up into his arms. The woman didn't even seem to register that she was, literally, being flown to the healers chamber. In no time at all, the two arrived.

Mayu was waiting outside. When the two suddenly appeared before her from a glowing blue ball of light she hurried to Izayoi's side. "Bring her in! The midwives and healer are ready."

Sesshomaru followed the spunky little cat inside the chamber set her down on a fresh futon. Once he'd slid her out of his arms, the midwives shoved him aside and began disrobing the human. He blushed and immediately turned his back.

"You may leave now prince Sesshomaru. Thank you for bringing my lady." Mayu said when she noticed the prince's reddened cheeks.

Sesshomaru nodded, gratefully, and proceeded outside. He did not leave though. He waited outside the healers door and listened, in horror, to the screams of pain that echoed from inside.

XXXX

"Push, Lady Izayoi, push! You're almost there." One of the midwives instructed encouragingly.

Izayoi did as the midwives bid and pushed as hard as she could. It seemed that was all she'd been doing for the past three hours was push and each time the midwives would all exchange looks before explaining that the infant had pulled back again. Izayoi would moan and pray to every god that existed that she fall unconscious. It never happened though.

"Come on, my lady. I can the head! He's almost here." Mayu encouraged. "Push a few more times and I'm sure he'll be out."

Izayoi didn't want to push anymore. She was exhausted. She was dripping in sweat and everything hurt. Not to mention the room appeared to be spinning.

Izayoi took a deep breath and pushed again, squeezing Mayu's hand as hard as she could manage. Mayu didn't seem to mind in the slightest.

"One more push, Lady Izayoi. Push, push, push!" The midwife chanted.

Izayoi did, she pushed, and pushed and pushed. She felt as if she was being torn in two!

"Here he comes. Ruka, grab the shears." The older midwife instructed the younger one. "One more big push, Lady Izayoi! Make it count! He's almost here!"

Izayoi pushed, as hard as she dared and then, the pain disappeared and a screeching cry sliced through the air. Izayoi took a deep breath and leaned back, trying to calm her labored breaths. She opened her eyes, which she hadn't realized were closed until that moment, and watched closely as the younger midwife, Ruka, snipped the last physical thing connecting her to the child and quickly swaddled him in a soft blanket. Two little puppy ears peaked out his head that was covered in pure white tuffs of hair.

"It's a boy, my lady." Mayu exclaimed happily.

Izayoi smiled softly. "I knew it." She knew something was wrong though. Liquid was still pouring from in between her legs and a new pain was beginning to pulse through her belly. She cringed as it intensified.

"Lady Izayoi, is something wrong?" The older midwife asked when she noticed the lady's pained expression.

"It hurts." She moaned. "Should it still hurt?"

The midwife appeared bewildered before peering down to investigate. "Oh no. Ruka get me cloth, towels, anything you can find!"

Izayoi panicked. "What? What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

"No, my lady. You're bleeding out." The midwife explained hurriedly.

Izayoi barely registered what the woman had said. Her eyes zeroed in on her son who was being wiped off by a third midwife. Izayoi was becoming light headed. She wanted to hold the baby before she passed out.

"My baby. I want to hold him." She mumbled weakly.

Mayu held Izayoi's hand and rubbed her thumb over the surface in what she hoped was soothing. "You may hold him in a moment, my lady. We must make sure you're alright first though."

"N-no." She was loosing herself. "Let me hold him."

"For god's sake, hand her the child." A midwife demanded.

Izayoi wasn't sure who had finally passed her son into her arms but she was just grateful when she felt the gentle squirming of a body in her grasp. Mayu helped her support the infant.

Izayoi gazed down into the child's face. Red faced and screaming from the chill of the cold air around him, the babe wiggled in his mother's firm grip that was slowly loosing it's strength as each second passed. Izayoi stared in wonder at the life in her arms and stroked one of the puppy ears. They were soft like velvet and it flinched away at the touch. Izayoi smiled and tapped the little one's button nose before she felt herself slipping.

"He's perfect." She mumbled.

"Lady Izayoi!" Mayu cried when the woman began loosing her grip on the child. "My lady, please hold on!"

Izayoi could no longer see the sweet blue eyes of the her hand maiden and she could barely feel the bundle in her arms anymore. She wasn't worried though. Inu no Taisho would be returning soon. The child would not be alone.

"Mayu…" The lady rasped when she felt that her final moments were upon her.

"Yes, my lady?"

Izayoi's head lolled to the side where she heard the soft voice resound. "Tell him…I'm sorry."

Mayu reached down and stroked her lady's head with a damp cloth. The midwives were still working below, attempting to put and end to the blood that just kept flowing. "My lady, just hold on a bit longer. You'll be alright."

Izayoi wanted to believe the hand maiden. She didn't want to leave her son without a mother. She didn't want to leave her lover alone to raise their child. But she could see now that the decision was no longer up to her. "Tell him that I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise."

Mayu watched her lady as she closed her unseeing eyes and seemed to drift away. Her grip grew lacks on the crying child and Mayu eventually passed him to a midwife when it appeared he would tumble to the floor.

"Lady Izayoi?" Mayu called. "Lady Izayoi?" She shook her hard.

The woman did not respond.

"LADY IAZAYOI!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! :D


	5. Epilouge

Epilouge

Beta'd by: Bleach-ed-Na-tsu

Warnings: Mmmm...none I think. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One Year Later…

The snow was piled high and flakes continued to fall softly from the sky. It was a replica of thatday. It was already a year since that day had come and gone, and Inu no Taisho was feeling old. Of course not physically, for he was still rather young for a demon, but mentally he felt aged and exhausted.

"Papa!" A tiny voice called from behind.

Inu no Taisho felt a warm smile coming over his face at the sound of the voice, filled with youth and excitement. He turned to face the little body that owned the voice and opened his arms wide as the little white haired, puppy eared, body slammed into his chest.

"Papa!" The voice exclaimed again.

Inu no Taisho chuckled. "Hello my little one. How are you?" He squeezed the little body in his arms, careful of his strength.

The little boy looked up with matching golden eyes as his velvety puppy ears twitched happily atop his head. Inu no Taisho smiled into those eyes and placed a wet kiss on the little one's nose. The boy giggled happily at the affection and buried his head in his father's chest.

"Papa!"

Inu no Taisho laughed again. It was Inuyasha's first word and the boy seemed to love the reactions he got when saying it. Inu no Taisho wasn't quite sure if the boy really understood who "papa" was since he called everyone that, but it didn't matter. Inu no Taisho was just happy that the boy had begun speaking.

"Inuyasha, do you know what day it is?" The lord asked gently to his son, as he bounced him in his arms. "It's your birthday. One year ago today, you were brought into this world."

Inuyasha was too busy playing with strands of his father's hair to bother listening to what he was saying, not that he would comprehend even if he did.

Inu no Taisho smiled at boy and took his chubby little hand into his large, clawed one. "One year ago today, your mama brought you into this world." the dog demon's eyes became distant as he re-entered his home, rocking his son as he did so. "Your mama was such a brave and strong woman. She was beautiful, inside and out."

Inuyasha babbled senselessly, occasionally throwing in a "papa".

"I bet you miss your mama, don't you little one." Inu no Taisho said with a sigh.

Inuyasha glanced up at his papa at the sound of the world "mama". "Papa." He cooed.

Inu no Taisho smiled sadly. "Yes…I miss her too."

XXXX

Sesshomaru watched as his younger, hanyou brother, toddled over to him. He had since grown used to the little body that wandered around the castle and sometimes bumped into him. He felt indifferent towards the little hanyou that now invaded his home. The pup was loud and rambunctious, as were most pups at that age. There wasn't anything particularly special about the hanyou pup, but his father adored it, he insisted on having Sesshomaru bonding and spending time with it. Sesshomaru had not been at all too keen on spending time with the little whelp, especially considering the way he had come into the world. But his father was adamant and Sesshomaru found it difficult to deprive his father of any request, especially ones as small and simple as spending an hour with the hanyou pup.

"Papa!" The pup cried happily at the sight of his older half brother.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the pup's ignorance. "I am not your father, pup."

"Papa!" The pup babbled again, ignoring his brother's correction. "Papa!"

Sesshomaru jumped slightly as the pup latched onto his leg and wrapped its own, considerably smaller limbs, around it. Sesshomaru, had it been anyone else, would have shaken the burden off violently, but instead stood still and felt his lips turn up in a small, amused, grin. For whatever reason, the pup had taken a liking to Sesshomaru. He enjoyed taking midday naps in Sesshomaru's soft furs that hung over his shoulders and playing peek-a-boo. Sesshomaru didn't understand the hanyou's useless need to hide his face behind his tiny hands and then scream happily when removing them. It was a pointless game that his father played with the hanyou, and when Inu no Taisho had told Sesshomaru he'd played the same game with him as a pup, he had violently denied it.

"Papa!" Inuyasha sighed as he allowed his bottom to plop gently down onto Sesshomaru's slippered foot.

"You silly pup." Sesshomaru sighed. "What am I to do now? Am I supposed to walk around with you attached to my leg like a parasite demon all day?"

Inuyasha giggled as he buried his face in the tail of Sesshomaru's furs. It was clear to Sesshomaru that the pup would not be releasing his limb anytime soon, so he decided to do just as he said he would. He began walking down the hall, where he was originally intending to go, with the pup riding along, squealing in joy, the whole way.

Inu no Taisho heard the ruckus from inside his office and poked his head out to see what was going on. What he saw make him burst into joyous laughter. His youngest soon, attached to his eldest's limb, riding him like a horse.

"Oh, Sesshomaru! I see you've obtained a friend." The lord chuckled.

Sesshomaru scowled at his father but it was clear that he wasn't truly irate. Sesshomaru would never allow anyone else to see him be so intimate with his brother, but his father wasn't just anyone and he knew that the powerful demon lord would never pass judgment.

"He refused to let go." Sesshomaru explained unnecessarily. This was not an uncommon sight for the demon lord.

"I can see that." Inu no Taisho laughed.

Inuyasha unburied his head from the furs and met his father's eyes. "Papa!" he cried.

The boy detached himself from Sesshomaru and took to colliding with his father's legs. Inu no Taisho scooped the pup up in his arms with a boisterous laugh and rocked him in his arms, laying a warm kiss on the pup's forehead. Inuyasha let out a squeak and tried to return his father's affections by attempting to purse his lips and lay kiss on the demon lord. Unfortunately, lack of muscle control in that area simply led to a very large puddle of spittle on Inu no Taisho's lower chin. The demon lord didn't mind a bit.

"Sesshomaru." Inu no Taisho called for his elder son's attention as he bounced Inuyasha in his arms to keep him from getting fussy. "You know what day it is, don't you?"

Sesshomaru stiffened. "Of course, father."

Inu no Taisho nodded. "We'll be having Inuyasha's birthday celebration this evening. Your mother will coming to offer her blessing as well as Totosai and Myoga."

"I know, father." Sesshomaru replied solemnly. While this was a day to celebrate little Inuyasha's birth, this was also a day to remember. To remember all that was gained, and all that was lost.

"I'll be there. Don't worry father." Sesshomaru reassured. Despite his original opinions of hanyou and humans, they had since changed and Sesshomaru would never disappoint his father by not showing up to Inuyasha's birthday celebration.

Inu no Taisho nodded and smiled. "I'm glad to hear it."

Sesshomaru turned to finish the necessary paperwork that his father had given him. .

XXXX

Inu no Taisho watched with joy as his family and friends gather around the table with wide smiles of their own. His previous lady had come and immediately asked to hold Inuyasha. Inu no Taisho had been slightly hesitant, knowing his ex wife's thoughts on hanyou, but the demoness had taken the infant into her arms with a gentle smile on her small lips and bounced the pup as he screeched with glee.

Totosai had arrived just after the previous lady of the west and had cooed softly at the pup in her arms. He had done the same when Sesshomaru had been born and had his first celebration, and it brought a smile to Inu no Taisho's face.

Myoga arrived shortly after and was warned immediately that he was not permitted to "taste" Inuyasha's blood, or anyone's for that matter. Myoga had sighed dejectedly but decided to behave himself after he received a rather murderous expression from the eldest prince of the west.

Inu no Taisho gazed on as everyone gathered around the table. Inuyasha crawled happily into his lap. The birthday boy gave a toothless grin and bounced excitedly in his father's lap.

"Calm down little one. We still have one more guest that has yet to arrive." Inu no Taisho announced as he jabbed his fingers into his son's ticklish sides.

The former lady of the west raised her delicate eyebrows but kept silent. Totosai and Myoga squirmed anxiously in their seats. Another guest? Inu no Taisho had not mentioned any other guests attending the celebration. Only the closest of family and friends were permitted to attend birthday celebrations. Who else was the great dog demon expecting?

At the sound of the door sliding open, everyone's attention was brought to the beautiful woman standing there. Long black hair, crimson red colored lips, and pink cheeks from the blustery weather beyond the castle walls.

"Papa!" Inuyasha squealed at the woman's appearance in the dining hall.

Inu no Taisho laughed and was on in his feet in an instant, clutching the squirming pup in his arms. "My lady." He purred softly. "Welcome home."

The lady Izayoi giggled as her husband approached her, her son wiggling in his arms, eager to be passed to his mother. "How have my two favorite men been?"

"My lord! You said Lady Izayoi would not be returning for another three days!" Myoga cried, outraged.

Izayoi smiled at the little flea demon. "I wouldn't miss my only child's first birthday, Myoga."

Inu no Taisho laughed. "I insisted she wait to return until it stopped snowing, but you know how my lady is."

Izayoi smiled at the guests gathered around the table and took her son into her arms, cuddling him. She had missed him the week she'd been gone visiting her family.

"How is my big boy?" She cooed at him.

Inuyasha babbled senselessly and waved his arms around in the air. "Papa!"Izayoi giggled. "Still haven't taught him how to say 'mama' yet?"

Inu no Taisho shrugged and took his seat at the head of the table, patting the seat beside him, the seat reserved strictly for the lady of the castle.

Izayoi took her seat beside her lord; son clutched in her arms, and took his hand into hers.

XXXX

Izayoi watched the slow and steady rise and fall of Inuyasha's tiny chest as he lay nestled in bundles of blankets upon his small futon. The evening had been filled with joy and mirth. Laughter filled the hall as tales were told of childhoods and similar celebrations. The former lady of west spoke of Sesshomaru's first birthday celebration where he'd thrown a rather large tantrum about not being allowed more sweet dumplings and had tossed his father's tea on the said great dog demon's head. Sesshomaru had blushed as his mother told her tale.

Izayoi was happy that the former lady had come to the celebration. Originally, Inu no Taisho wasn't going to invite her, but Izayoi insisted that an invitation at least be extended. Izayoi hadn't been expecting much, but two days after the invitations were sent, they received a reply from the demoness confirming that she would be present for the gathering.

"My lady." A soft voice whispered in painful silence of the chamber.

Izayoi smiled softly and turned from her sleeping son to face her beautiful mate. "My lord."

Inu no Taisho smiled at his human mate, who was even more breathtaking in the shining silver light of the moon. "It is late. Come to bed."

Izayoi sighed and turned back to her son, who was still sleeping soundly. She brushed his snowy white bangs off his forehead and giggled gently when his little nose crinkled at the sensation.

Inu no Taisho slowly approached his mate and kneeled down behind her, as he took to gazing adoringly at his son over his mate's shoulder. After several minutes of silent staring, Inu no Taisho whispered in his lady's ear. "Our pup is safe and sound. Let us go to bed now. I will hear if he should wake in the night."

Izayoi was comforted by her husband's soothing voice, but she couldn't bring herself to rise from her seat beside her child. She didn't ever want to leave him. It was only due to Inu no Taisho's insistence that the two needed some "adult time" without a pup present that he was no longer sleeping in the same futon as them. Izayoi longed to be with her son at all times. The week that she'd been gone visiting her parents and brothers had been rough. Each night when she lay down to sleep, she couldn't help but long to hold her son in her arms and tuck him into his futon. She longed to lay in a bed with her mate and be kissed goodnight before slipping into the world of sleep. Izayoi did enjoy the visit with her family, but she doubted she would be doing it again anytime soon.

"I think I will spend the night here, love. I don't want to be away from him right now." Izayoi explained to her mate.

Inu no Taisho placed his strong hands on her shoulders and began to rub them soothingly, rolling his thumbs in circles to try and calm her tense muscles.

"My sweet, beautiful, loving, lady." He whispered, so as not to wake Inuyasha. "I have been without your touch, your voice, your company, for a whole week. Do you know what that's like, my lady? It's torture. I've missed you so dearly."

Izayoi placed one of her hands atop her mate's. "As I have missed you. But I have missed the presence of my son as well."

"He is sleeping now. You may spend time with him in the morning when he will be more than happy to receive a cuddling. But for now, while he is romping around in the land of dreams, why not come cuddle with me?" Inu no Taisho didn't want it to seem like he was being insensitive towards his mate's need to be near her child, but he desperately wanted to be with her. He had come so close to losing her on this day one year ago and it was hard to be without her ever since.

Izayoi sighed in playful exasperation. "Oh, alright."

Quietly, she tucked the blankets tighter around her son, and rose to follow her mate into the next room. The two dressed into more comfortable, sleeping clothes, and sat down on their shared futon. They stared deeply into each other's eyes; each finding the other's beautiful and unique.

Inu no Taisho was the first the break the delicate silence. "My lady, I almost lost you one year ago today." His voice was strained with pain.

Izayoi reached out and stroked his smooth cheek. "But you didn't. I am still here. Thanks to your overprotective planning, and your son's smart thinking. I was saved and am still here to raise our son and love you."

Inu no Taisho allowed a sad smile to grace his face. At the time he thought leaving Tensaiga was a silly precaution. His lady had promised nothing of that nature would occur. But now, as he stared at her smiling red lips, he'd never been happier and more grateful with a decision he'd made. His son, Sesshomaru, had saved his beautiful mate by wielding the Tensaiga and resurrecting her after she'd bled out from the birthing. The healer, midwives, and even Mayu had all sobbed tears of sorrow when they pronounced the lady dead. When they had told Sesshomaru of the tragedy he had rushed to his father's personal chamber had pulled the Tensaiga from its locked chest and returned to the lady. Calmly he'd slashed through the hell underlings and Izayoi was breathing once more.

"That you are." Inu no Taisho leaned into Izayoi's gentle touch and relished in her soft petting. It'd been a whole week since he was able to feel his lady's gentle strokes, and he had missed it so.

Izayoi removed her hand from her husband's face and leaned into his warmth, smiling when his arms circled around and embraced her. She had missed this. The warm, alluring, strength of her husband. It was comforting to have it again.

"Oh, my love. I've missed you so." Izayoi moaned into her husband's chest.

Inu no Taisho chuckled. "As I have missed you."

Izayoi raised her chin and smirked slyly up at her lord and husband. "Perhaps, we should show how much we missed each other."

Inu no Taisho mimicked his mate's sly look and pushed her down so that she was lying on her back. "I agree with that sentiment, my love."

Izayoi giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself up to kiss his lips. Softly and with passion, they kissed and shared feelings with their touches. Izayoi felt herself tingle with anticipation as, finally, her lord began disrobing her. It had been so long since she'd felt her husband inside her and she wanted to be connected to him in that way again.

Slowly, Inu no Taisho traced his claws down her now considerably smaller belly. He laughed when his lady shivered. She was ready for him. He reached for her obi and slowly began untie-

"Papa!"

Inu no Taisho stopped dead in his tracks, hand frozen behind his wife's back, fingers still connected with the obi. He felt his face heat with humiliation as he silently prayed that the little voice was just in his head. But when he glanced down and saw Izayoi's mortified expression, he knew it wasn't.

Izayoi immediately, faster than Inu no Taisho had ever seen her move, pulled up her sleeping kimono and covered her bared breasts. "I-Inuyasha! What are you doing up, sweetie?" She asked shakily.

"Papa!" Inuyasha cried, gentle tears rolling down his plump cheeks. "Papa!"

Inu no Taisho sighed as his wife quickly adjusted her kimono and pulled their son into her arms. He too rearranged his clothing and blinked a few times, attempting to purge the immense humiliation that now weighed heavily within him. He turned to his mate and pup, ready to comfort his weeping son.

"What is wrong little one? Did you have a nightmare?" He purred softly to his pup.

Of course Inuyasha had no way of conveying what was wrong or if he did indeed have a nightmare, but Inu no Taisho knew that his voice comforted the pup.

"Papa?" Inuyasha raised his arms, asking to be held by his father.

Inu no Taisho smiled and took his pup from his mates arms, rocking the little one. "Oh, my poor little one had a nightmare."

Izayoi nodded. "It would appear so. Maybe he should sleep with us tonight?"Inu no Taisho laughed, knowing that his mate was nudging. "Perhaps it was a little early to start making him learn independence. He is only a year today, after all."

Izayoi smiled and laid down on the futon as Inu no Taisho tucked their- already- sleeping pup under the blankets between them, before laying down himself.

Inu no Taisho reached across his pup and entangled his fingers with his mate's. He smiled at her over their softly snoring pup.

"I guess this is what it's going to be like from now on." Izayoi giggled humorlessly.

Inu no Taisho laughed and nodded. "Yes, it would appear so."

Izayoi tightened her grip on her lord's hand and laid her head down on the cool pillow below. "But that's alright. With a love this pure, we can overcome anything."

Inu no Taisho let out a wide yawn and joined his mate down on a pillow. "Yes. Wither it be ferocious demons, natural causes, or curious little pups that need to learn when not to enter mama and papa's room. We'll make it through."

Izayoi heaved herself up onto her elbow and leaned over her son, and together the two mates shared a sweet kiss before both laid back down. Together the happy family entered the realm of peaceful dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this little tale and I hope we'll meet again in another fic. Until then my loves, happy reading! :)


End file.
